prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Klein
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Cincinnati, Ohio | billed = | trainer = Les Thatcher Cody Hawk Jimmy Yang | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Kelly Klein (January 28, 1991) is an American professional wrestler. She is known by her actual name used in the ring and her earlier ring name Mary Elizabeth Monroe. She is currently signed to Ring Of Honor (ROH). Professional wrestling career Heartland Wrestling Association (2007-2009) Debuting in 2007, Klein first wrestled as Mary Elizabeth on the June 9 edition of HWA. On that date, she wrestled two matches, including a losing singles match against Heather Owens as well as a 10-person tag team matching where she teamed with Cody Hawk, Ganger, Jon Moxley and Kimera. Elizabeth's team lost to Aaron Williams, Andre Heart, Brian Jennings, Heather Owens & JT Stahr. On the June 15 edition of HWA, Elizabeth wrestled and lost to Hailey Hatred. On the June 16 edition of HWA, Elizabeth lost to Hatred a second straight time. This was also her last HWA match of that year. On January 18, 2008 at HWA Outbreak, Mary Elizabeth returned and wrestled a losing singles match to ODB. On April 25 at HWA CyberClash 3.0, Elizabeth wrestled against Nevaeh, Ashley Lane in a Three-Way match won by Nevaeh. Five months later on the September 10 edition of HWA, Elizabeth lost to Nevaeh in a singles match. On the September 24 edition of HWA, Elizabeth joined forces with Heather Owens in a losing tag team match against Ashley Lane & Nevaeh. On October 1 at HWA, Elizabeth avenged herself against Nevaeh with a successful singles match. Her good fortunes continued seven days later on the October 8 edition of HWA when Elizabeth teamed with Murder City Inc. (Benjamin Kimera & Jason Kimera) to defeat Nevaeh, The Madness & V-Rad in a six-person tag team match. On October 29 at HWA, Elizabeth wrestled Heather Owens and Nevaeh in a Three-Way match in which Nevaeh would make a comeback in her previous losses to Elizabeth and win the match. On November 22 at HWA High Def, Elizabeth teamed with Hailey Hatred to challenged the SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Ashley Lane & Nevaeh in an unsuccessful tag team title match. Returning on January 7, 2009 at HWA, Elizabeth defeated Nevaeh. On January 21 at HWA, Elizabeth teamed with Andre Heart to defeat Nevaeh & V-Rad. On the February 11 edition of HWA, Elizabeth teamed with Heather Owens in a losing tag team match against Ashley Lane & Nevaeh. The following month on March 20, Elizabeth defeated Nevaeh before losing to Nevaeh two months later during the May 13 edition of HWA. Buckeye Pro Wrestling (2009, 2014, 2015) Debuting on September 19, 2009 in Buckeye Pro Wrestling Elizabeth wrestled and lost to Heather Owens during the BPW Six Year Anniversary event. On May 15, 2009, Elizabeth debuted in Absolute Intense Wrestling at AIW Girls Night Out, Elizabeth was part of AIW Women's Championship tournament. She lost during the first round of the finals, in a match against Sammi Lane. Five years later, Elizabeth returned to AIW on October 4, 2014 at AIW Girls Night Out 13 losing to Jenny Rose. Later on that same date at AIW Girls Night Out 14, she won a match against Taeler Hendrix. Returning on February 20, 2015 at AIW I Choo-Choo-Choose You!, Elizabeth teamed with Marti Belle & Taeler Hendrix to defeat Team Barely Legal (Alexia Nicole & Jasmin) & Veda Scott. On May 23 at AIW Girls Night Out 15, Elizabeth teamed with Taeler Hendrix defeat The Social Network (Annie Social & Heidi Lovelace). On August 14 at AIW Battle Of The Sexes 2. Elizabeth teamed with Hendrix once more, losing to team To Infinity And Beyond (Cheech & Colin Delaney) in a AIW Tag Team Championship match. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2014-2015) Elizabeth spent two years working for Ohio Valley Wrestling. She debuted in 2014 on the May 14 edition of OVW, scoring a victory over Jessie Belle Smothers. During the following week on May 21, Elizabeth wrestled Lei'D Tapa in a singles match that ended in a double count-out. She wrestled her last televised match of 2014 on May 28, defeating Ray Lyn. Afterwards, Elizabeth would finish out the remainder of her first year in OVW, wrestling dark matches, losing her first one to Rebel on July 20. A week later on July 30, she won her rematch against Rebel. The two met again during the August 2 OVW Saturday Night Special in which Rebel won the match against Elizabeth. Elizabeth would win her last two dark matches against Rebel on August 20 and October 22. Elizabeth made two final appearances in OVW, first at OVW Friday Fight Nights 2 on July 24, 2015 in a winning singles match against The Bodyguy. During the August 14, 2015 edition of OVW TV, Elizabeth lost to Rebel. IWA Mid-South (2014-2015) Elizabeth wrestled two matchs for IWA Mid-South during 2014, starting with the cross-promotional event IWA Mid-South/EPW/FWS Toe Jam during which she lost to Mistress Burgandi. At IWA Mid-South What If?, Elizabeth defeated Randi West.Elizabeth's Valkyrie wrestling debut match was on October 24, 2014 at Valkyrie III: Queen's Road, losing to Mistress Belmont. Elizabeth debuted in 2014 for Pro Wrestling Now, defeating Sidney Black at PWN Now Or Never. Debuting in 2014 in Renegade Wrestling Alliance at RWA Fall Free For All 6, Elizabeth challenged Jessie Belle Smothers for the RWA Women's Championship. Smothers successfully retained the title against Elizabeth. She debuted in Strong Style Wrestling at SSW Retaliation on March 20, 2015 losing to Melanie Cruise. On February 21, 2015 Elizabeth debuted in Mega Championship Wrestling challenged for the MCW Fighting Spirit Championship held by Angel Dust. She lost her first title match against Dust before challenging Dust again three months later on May 16 at MCW Breaking Down Barriers 5, winning the title in her second title rematch. Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling (2015) Making her debut in 2015 for Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling at SNPW Girl Fight!, Elizabeth won a singles match against Samantha Heights. On July 7 at SNPW Girl Fight III, Elizabeth defeated Miss Diss Lexia. At SNPW Girl Fight V - Halloween Edition on September 22, Elizabeth lost to Kaela. Debuting in Heroes And Legends Wrestling HLW Heroes & Legends V on July 25, 2015 Elizabeth wrestled Katarina Leigh in a title match, winning the vacant HLW Woman's Championship. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2015) On October 11, Monroe debuted at SHIMMER #78, in a dark match defeating Paloma Starr. Vicious Outcast Wrestling (2013-2016) Monroe debuted on March 1, 2013 at VOW March Malice, in a winning match against Jessie Kaye. Returning the following year, Monroe wrestled at VOW VIXENS MAYhem on May 3, 2014. She lost in a first round match against Devyn Nicole in Vixens' Queen Of The Ring Tournament. On May 2, 2015, at VOW MAYhem, Monroe won a semi final match in the Queen Of The Ring Tournament against Vanity. Later in the tournament, Monroe won a four-way match against Angel Dust and Brittany Blake and Samantha Heights. With this tournament victory on record, she went on to qualify for a title match against the VOW Vixen's Champion Samantha Starr. They met on November 14 at VOW Iron Men, during which Monroe wrestled as Kelly Klein and defeated Starr to win the title. On December 11 at VOW Three Year Anniversary, Klein successfully retained the title against Starr in their title rematch. Returning on January 9, 2016 at VOW The Sign Of Respect Klein lost the VOW Vixen's Championship to Samantha Starr. Covey Promotions (2016) Klein joined the Covey Pro roster and wrestled her debuted on March 12 in a three-way match against Nyla Rose and defending Covey Pro Women's Champion Maria Manic. Both Klein and Rose were unsuccessful in winning the title in this match. Ring Of Honor (2015-present) Klein debuted on October 24, 2015 at ROH Glory By Honor XIV: Champions Vs. All Stars, defeating Ray Lyn. On December 19 taping, of ROH (aired January 16, 2016), Klein wrestled and won a Dark Four Corner Survival match against Kimber Lee and Taeler Hendrix and Veda Scott. During the ROH Winter Warriors Tour on January 15, Klein defeated Solo Darling in a dark match singles. She wrestled again on February 6, 2016 in a second dark match defeating Taeler Hendrix. Klein remained undefeated for the rest of the year, and months into 2017. At ROH Supercard of Honor XI, she narrowly defeated Deonna Purrazzo after the referee was knocked out and couldn't see Klein tap out to Deonna. On May 17, 2017's Women of Honor match, Klein was defeated via count-out by newcomer Karen Q. Deonna got revenge on Klein by distracting her, causing her to get counted out, which ended her undefeated streak. On Sep 6, 2017's Women of Honor match, Klein defeated Deonna, with Karen Q turning against Deonna. In the 2018 Women of Honor championship tournament, Kelly Klein reached the final, defeating Jesse Brooks, Mandy Leon and Mayu Iwatani. However, she was defeated by Sumie Sakai in the final. Finally, at ROH Final Battle 2018, Kelly Klein won the Women of Honor championship in a Four Corner Survival match, eliminating Karen Q, Madison Rayne and Sumie Sakai. She proceeded to make 6 successful title defenses, which included a street fight against Jenny Rose, and matches against Sumie Sakai and Britt Baker. Her title reign was ended by Mayu Iwatani at ROH Bound By Honor 2019. She tried to win it back through a rematch at ROH 17th Anniversary Show, but was defeated again. Finally, at ROH-NJPW G1 Supercard 2019, Kelly Klein regained the Women of Honor championship, and became a face through the feud, beating Mayu Iwatani by herself. Immediately after the match, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love came to the ring. Mandy Leon, who was on commentary, went into the ring as well, teasing an alliance with Klein to take on the duo formerly known as the Beautiful People. However, Leon attacked Kelly Klein, joining Sky and Love in a stable called The Allüre. Kelly Klein and Jenny Rose were scheduled to face Angelina Love and Mandy Leon in a tag team match on an ROH TV episode. However, just before the match, they were attacked by The Allüre resulting in the match never starting. As a result, a rematch was set for ROH Best In The World 2019. Angelina Love pinned Kelly Klein in the tag match and later won a shot at the Women of Honor Championship. At Death Before Dishonor XVII, Klein lost her championship to Angelina Love, ending her nearly six month long championship reign. Love's reign didn't last long as Kelly Klein quickly regained the Women of Honor championship by beating Angelina Love in a rematch at Glory By Honor XVII. Personal life Klein attended Rainbow High School in Gaborone, Botswana, South Africa. She attended Webster University in her hometown of St. Louis. She worked also as a model for Raw Talent Clothing Co.. She was previously married to Kyle Newsock who wrestles under the name Kyle Kraven. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''End of the Match'' / Rainbow Cross (Guillotine choke) **''Taste My Rainbow'' (Modified STF) **''K Power'' (Attitude Adjustment) *'Signature moves' **Big boot **''Kleinline'' **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Fallaway slam **Snap DDT **Michinoku Driver II **Jumping cutter **Lungblower **Savate kick **Repeated Backbreakers *'Nicknames' **"The Rated "G" Superstar" **"The Gatekeeper" **"Pretty Badass" Championships and accomplishments *'Heroes And Legends' **HLW Woman's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Women of Honor Championship (3 times) *'Vicious Outcast Wrestling' **VOW Vixens Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Twitter Page * Profile female Category:1991 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Models Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:Living people Category:Heroes And Legends Wrestling alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Now alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Olde Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:ROH Women of Honor Champions Category:Cape Championship Wrestling alumni